Todo Por Mi Culpa TRAILER
by La'NaCha
Summary: alvin alfin ayo el modo de hacer que hipo llege a el. Secuestrando a 2 personas. A Hipo le dolio eso. y no quiere perder a más. Tendra que ir a rescatarlas junto con Brutacio, Patán y Flinn. Mientras que Astrid y Patapez actúan por su cuenta. Camicazi actúa sola logrando conseguir más que Astrid, alcanzando a Hipo. Brutilda cuida de Sarah hasta el final. y lo que le pasa a Heather.


_**Todo Por Mi Culpa**_

_**Trailer**_

- ¡Necesito a ese chico aqui! - Grito Alvin

-lo siento mucho señor pero...-

-¡Pero nada!, ¿que se creen?, no pueden salir huyendo como cobardes- interrumpio a uno de sus compañeros

El hombre que servia a Alvin, al escuchar eso solo bajo la cabeza, era muy logico que su jefe decia la verdad, ¡ellos no eran cobardes!.

- ¿Como se supone que soy Alvin el traidor, si lo que hacen ustedes es ayudar a saber más nuestros movimientos!, ¡diganmelo!- les grito a sus hombres- retirense ahora- con esaspalabras dichas los hombres de Alvin se fueron dejando solo a su jefe con su asistente, su hombre de confianza.

Alvin solo trataba de pensar en como podia capturar al chico que odiaba, solo pensando, en como podria derrotarlo, en cual era su punto devil, entonces se le ocurrio. Ya tenia una gran idea en mente, algo que sin duda alguna no podria fallar.

-Hidk, prepara a los hombres, Tengo una idea- dijo con tono despiadado

-Entendido señor-

* * *

-Hey Hipo! te tengo una noticia- Dijo Estoico

- ¿Es algo malo?- pregunto procupado el castaño

- Jahaha, por supuesto que no hijo, de hecho son muy buenas- exclamo

- ¿a si?, de que se trata-

-veras, ¿recuerdas a tu tia Ivett? la de la Isla de Fudet -

-si-

- bueno, su hija como de 5 años, no lo se enrealidad, Sarah, es la heredera de Fudet, y vendra por unos dias, es...cuestion de negocios con Fudet-

-¿porque una niña de 5 años viene a hacer negocios con berk?-

-quiero decir, su mamá tambien biene, pero...la niña biene a entrenar contigo-

-entiendo...papá solo tiene 5- dijo con tono sarcastico

-eso creo...no lo recuerdo, supongo que es 5 o 6. pero eso no importa, tu prima aprende rapido-

-a que bien. la ultima vez que la vi tenia 3 años -

-si..-

-Wow deve estar grandecita. Pero tiene que haber algun otro motivo, no me convenses con eso. nose...pero tengo un mal presentimiento- le dijo a su padre viendolo fijamente

-Amm..bueno...- se ponia nervioso

-que sucede papá-

-Fudet esta en peligro Hipo, ella deve estar a salvo, y no solo eso, devera crecer muy rapido, Hipo enseñale todo lo que sabes a tu prima...- Estoico estaba muy preocupado, pero no tenia remedio, su hijo ya lo habia descubierto

-es muy grave?-

-cuidala Hipo-

* * *

-Sueltame estupido!-

-Mmm, pero que linda estas..-

-¡No me toques idiota!, ¡no te me acerques!- grito la chica

- y si desido acercarme más?-

-no te atrevas, ¡sueltame! ¡Basta!-

-Jajaha, no te preocupes la pasaremos muy bien- dijo el joven acercandose a la chica

-ayudene...ayudenme porfavor!- dijo ya casi sin energias

-Hipo..¿estas bien?-

-Como estarlo...-

-dejame ayudarte-

-no, estoy bien, ya casi termino...-

-¿no sera mejor, que te acompañe?-

-no, tu quedate aqui, será mejor-

-pero Hipo yo...-

-Astrid...-

-¡¿PORQUE?! Hipo yo quiero ir contigo, no me quiero quedar aqui, mientras tu, Brutacio, Patán y Flinn se van...no me quedare aqui aburrida con patapez... quiero ir, porfavor-

-Ya DIJE QUE NO ASTRID! porfavor quedate-

-PERO..-

-¡NO!-

-HIPO-

-YA DIJE QUE NO!-

-¿PERO PORQUE HIPO!-

- PORQUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE!, no quiero perderte... No lo soportaria... Ya perdi demaciado, y patapez y tu son mis buenos amigos...- dijo Hipo tomandola de los hombros

-Hipo... Lo siento, enserio que esto es duro para ti... Me quedare, solo...¿porque, ellos van?-

-Sabes que Brutacio deve ir, Patán porque le corresponde al igual que a mi y Flinn por...solo basta decir que el igual deve ir.-

-¿porque me quedo con patapez?-

-Él te lo explicara todo, debo irme-

-pero...-

* * *

-Tacio!, te tengo una muy mala noticia...-

-que sucede ahora-

-es sobre...-

* * *

-Ese maldito!, como se atreve!-

-Creeme que tengo rabia igual que tu...¿que esperas?, vamonos, devemos ir a buscarla-

* * *

-Me agradas mucho niña-

-porfavor, Tilda, dime Sarah, somos amigas no?-

-claro sarah, bueno...para tener 7 años aprendes rapido con los dragones eh?-

-si bueno, tengo que hacerlo. Oye, ¿porque decian que Hipo era tan malo con las armas o peleas cuerpo a cuerpo?-

-jajahaha, eso es porque es sierto!-

-de que hablas?, es exelente con cada arma que existe-

-te golpeaste duro niña?-

-hablo enserio!, cuando tenia 3 años, lo vi entrenando con Camicazi, dejame decirte que él siempre salia victorioso-

-¿con Camicazi? Ja! no puedes estar hablando enserio-

-claro que sii! en mi Isla, Hipo siempre ha sido el mejor, hasta peleas en cuerpo a cuerpo sin arma es el mejor de Fudet-

-oye porque hablas como si fuera sierto? aqui el siempre fui un inutil, no servia para nada, devo admitir que el siempre me agrado, siempre... fue una buena persona, muy agradable y con un carisma muy alto, ademas es muy gracioso. pero nose si creer esto, es como algo imposible-

-como quieras, el y Camicazi casi siempre entrenan juntos y...-

-wow...quien más sabe que Hipo es, bueno...agil?-

-Jajahshs no solo agil, sino, fuerte y un experto en armas recuerda...¿quien más sabe? Mmm yo, Estoico, Camicazi, Bocón, tu, enrealidad todas las islas aliadas de Berk lo saben...al parecer ustedes son los que no saben el talento de Hipo...-

* * *

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!-gritaba hipo

-Hipo...-

-Brutacio yo..-

-descuida, haremos esto juntos, despues de todo ese maldito me las pagara caro a mi tambien-

-pero si no huviera sido por mi, ella estaria con nosotros en este momento y..-

-ok ok ¿porque se la habra llevado?-

-Tacio...esto es..por mi culpa!-

* * *

**he aqui un trailer, para que sepan de esta historia que quiero terminar xD nos leemos!**

**¿comentarios? xDD**

**saludos!**


End file.
